


Iero-Ween

by RBXoxo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Death, M/M, Nightmares, Swearing, also i still have no idea how to use tags whoops, also some like vaguely sexual stuff but also not anything super bad, but anyways this is my first frerard fic and i hope u enjoy bc its my Child UwU, dont worry its nothing super bad, thats also a thing, uhhh idk what else tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBXoxo/pseuds/RBXoxo
Summary: It's Frank's birthday, and Gerard manages to accidentally  make it more amazing than planned.





	Iero-Ween

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rlly old fic so like srry if its bad???? i tried lmao  
> anywasy this is my first ever frerard fic so like hopefully my newer ones are better. even tho i still love this one to bits but whatevs  
> enjoy ya nerdy emo dweebs <3

Frank slammed his lunch tray on the table, jarring the other boys that were already gathered at the table and chatting amongst themselves . He grinned, his eyes falling on each of the other four expectantly. They stared back, confused, before Mikey spoke up from across the circular lunch table.  
“Happy birthday, Frank,” The lanky teen said without looking up from his cellphone, his voice monotone. Ray smiled at him. “Yeah, happy birthday, man!”  
“Wait, what?” Bob perked up. “Since when is it your birthday?”  
Frank rolled his eyes. “Since the day I was born, probably.” He sat himself next to Gerard, who glanced up from the sketchbook he was hovered over. The taller boy smiled up at him, speaking quietly.  
“Happy birthday, Frankie,” Although his voice was normally hushed, it was full of emotion, and Frank could feel the genuine hope for him to have a happy birthday. Frank smiled back at him brightly, wrapping his arm around him in a side hug.  
“Thanks, Gee! And I will, as long as all goes according to plan,” Frank tapped his fingers together, smiling menacingly. The other boys looked at him, confusion and fear showing on their faces.  
“Uh oh, hit the deck,” Bob muttered. “Frank has an idea, that’s never a good sign,” Ray nodded slightly, seeming to genuinely fear for all of their safety. Frank glared at them, crossing his arms over his chest in mock offence.  
“C’mon guys, have a little faith here!” Ray raised a finger, about to interject, before being cut off by Frank. “Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-” Frank glared at the others once more, earning a small giggle from Gerard. “I was thinking of having a costume party tonight! Because, y’know, Halloween?” Frank grinned at them once more, and Gerard couldn’t help but smile back, although the word “party” made him a bit anxious. He wasn’t really the party type, but he supposed if Frank was there, it wouldn’t be so bad.  
“It won’t be anything big, of course, just us,” Frank continued. “But still! My mom even said you guys could spend the night, so get ready for a horror movie fest! What do you think?” Frank practically buzzed with excitement, his eyes bright and hopeful as they landed on all of them. Gerard’s heart practically melted when Frank’s eyes locked with his own.  
“Sounds good, surprisingly. I’m in!” Ray put his hand in the middle of the table. Frank’s smile grew impossibly wider as he rested his hand on top of Ray’s (Gerard definitely did NOT feel a twinge of jealousy. Absolutely none.)  
“Yeah, okay. Got nothing better to do.” Bob said, shrugging. He put his hand on top of the others and looked at Mikey. Mikey turned his gaze to Gerard, giving a look that Gerard knew meant “Are you sure about this?” Gerard nodded, giving a small, reassuring smile when Mikey looked at him dubiously. Mikey shrugged, and put his hand on the pile, followed by Gerard. The group shared smiles and mischievous looks, before throwing their hands in the air.  
“Happy Iero-Ween!” They shouted, laughing. They were thrown some dirty looks by their classmates and the lunch ladies, but they didn’t care. They had a night of festivities to plan.

***

Gerard was panicking.

This was a normal occurrence at the Way house. Gerard would be in his rooms hours before they have to leave, ripping his wardrobe and room apart in an attempt to find at least somewhat appropriate attire for whatever it was they were doing, until Mikey inevitably threw some random (but somehow good-looking) outfit at Gerard and forcing him to change. Afterwards Mikey would get himself ready in record time, and they would leave before Gerard could second guess his clothes anymore.  
Gerard’s anxiety was always worse any time Frank Iero was involved, and Mikey knew this. He also knew there would be added anxiety when Gerard realized he didn’t have a gift. Therefore, he mentally prepared himself for the absolute shit-show he was about to endure.  
“Mikey, it’s almost time for the party, and I have no idea what to go as!” Gerard frantically threw shirts and jeans across his floor. Mikey rolled his eyes dramatically from where he sat on Gerard’s bed.  
“Gerard, the party doesn’t actually start for another three hours. Chill your shit before you have an aneurysm.” Mikey dodged a shirt that Gerard threw at him. When he looked back, Gerard pointedly glared at him, before turning back to his search  
“Mikey, you don’t seem to understand my problem here,” Continued Gerard, ignoring the groan coming from his brother. “I still have to figure out what I’m going to give to him too! I can’t just show up without a gift,” Gerard’s search became a bit more frantic until Mikey spoke up again.  
“What about one of the drawings you’ve done of him?” Gerard whipped around to see Mikey flipping casually through one of Gerard’s many sketchbooks. “Damn, how often have you drawn him? Like, I get you’ve had a major crush on him since, what? Eighth grade? But this is kinda creepy,” Mikey leaned against the headboard as Gerard snatched the sketchbook from his hands. He flipped it closed and held it protectively to his chest.  
“And that is exactly why I am most definitely NOT giving him a drawing for his birthday!” Gerard snapped. Mikey sighed, peering at his brother over his glasses.  
“Gee, you know he’ll absolutely love it no matter what. He loves everything you do, and knowing Frank, he’ll probably crush you in a hug,” He looked away, a sly smirk forming on his features. “Either that, or suck you off right there-”  
Gerard cut him off by hitting him over the head with a pillow. “Michael James Way!” He hissed. Mikey chuckled as Gerard flopped face-first on the mattress in a sad attempt at hiding his blush. Mikey lay next to him, and a slightly tense silence fell over them for a while.  
The silence was broken by Mikey a few minutes later. “What about a vampire?” Gerard turned his head to the side slightly, his cheek smushed into the mattress as he cocked an eyebrow at his brother. “For your costume, I mean.” Mikey clarified. Gerard pondered this for a moment, before nodding.  
“Yeah, that sounds good. I mean, it’s better than anything we’ve come up with yet,” Gerard grinned a bit at Mikey, who chuckled lightly before pushing himself off the bed.  
“Well, come on then. We need to get ready,” Mikey stood up, beginning to sift through Gerard’s clothes in search of vampire-ish looking clothes. He picked up a plain white dress shirt, and a black trenchcoat. Decidedly not questioning where it came from, he dug around for a black vest and pants, before tossing the clothes to Gerard. Mikey left the room as Gerard changed, but soon returned, holding a black belt. Gerard gasped as soon as he recognized it, rushing to pull on his pants before practically ripping it out of Mikey’s hands.  
“I remembered I’d seen it in my closet recently. It should still fit.” Gerard rubbed his thumb over the metal, bat-shaped belt buckle, grinning. He smiled up at his brother.  
“Mikes, this is fucking perfect! Thanks, man,” Gerard clapped Mikey on the shoulder enthusiastically, before quickly putting the belt on. Mikey smiled at his brother’s joy, before turning and heading back to his own room to get ready.  
Gerard finished getting ready and turned to the stack of sketchbooks by his bed. He sighed, picking up the one Mikey had been flipping through, searching for a drawing that was finished, or at least clean enough to give Frank. After a few moments, he came across his favorite drawing of Frank he’d done to date.  
It was a simple drawing. Frank was playing a sleek, black acoustic guitar. His head was turned downward, concentrating on what he was playing, his hair covering his eyes. Gerard remembered that day clearly, he and Frank had been hanging out in Frank’s basement, when the shorter boy told Gerard he had a song he wanted to show him. Frank looked so peaceful, Gerard didn’t think twice about grabbing his sketchbook and drawing the boy.  
Gerard smiled fondly at the memory, before taking the sketchbook upstairs to make a copy of the drawing. He rarely gave away his art, but after a bad experience with someone, he always made sure to only give copies of drawings to people. He wanted Frank to have this one though, he knew that for sure.

***

Mikey snapped his phone closed as Gerard pulled the car into the familiar driveway of Frank’s small house. It wasn’t the nicest place in the neighborhood-the white paint was cracked and chipped, and the small garage had a sloped roof- but it was the Way brother’s second home, if they were honest.  
Gerard took a slightly shaky breath before reaching for his duffle bag in the backseat of the black buggy. He smiled at Mikey when the younger Way looked at him concernedly. They exited the vehicle and began making their way up the driveway.  
“Still can’t believe you’re going as a fucking pirate. I expected something like a half-assed superhero costume, at least, but a fucking pirate! Disgraceful,” Mikey shook his head at his brothers criticism, his glasses teetering on the edge of his nose.  
“You can’t really say much, though. Hey, how many sticks of eyeliner did you smear on? Twelve?” He laughed as Gerard gently shoved him to the side, mumbling something about having an “aesthetic” and “at least I tried, you just stuck on an old eye patch and a bandanna and called it a day, the fuck, Mikes,”  
They were still cackling as Gerard knocked on the door, struggling to make a decent comeback through their laughter. They calmed down though, as they heard thumping coming towards the door, and Frank’s voice calling, “Nah, Ma! I got it, it’s probably Gee and Mikey,” The younger boy threw open the door, his hair slightly disheveled with a Frankenstein mask pulled up above his face. He beamed at the brothers, grabbing Gerard’s wrist and dragging him inside, Mikey following along with a small smirk on his face. Gerard tried to fight a blush when Frank whipped around.  
“I was wondering where you guys were! You can put your bags there, the others are downstairs,” Frank gestured to the two other bags setting next to the door. Mikey threw his on top of Ray’s, but Gerard help onto his, shuffling awkwardly next to Frank.  
“Actually, I- uhm, have something for you,” Gerard cursed himself for stuttering, but tried to appear more confident than he felt.  
“Oh, you didn’t have to-” Frank was cut off by Gerard handing him a large, orange envelope with small doodles of monsters covering it. Frank smiled, carefully taking the gift from Gerard. “Well, thanks anyways,” The three boys walked down the steps into the small basement, where Ray was cussing out Bob as the blond boy beat him once again in Guitar Hero.  
“Damn, Ray. He totally fucking schooled you,” Mikey said as he flopped onto the couch behind them.  
Yeah, man, that was pretty sad to watch,” Frank smiled as he leaned over the the back of the couch, the envelope dangling from his fingers.  
“What’s that, a love letter?” Bob joked, pointing to the envelope. Gerard swore he saw a faint blush cross Frank’s face as he explained, but he decided not to read too much into it.

***

A few hours later, ater multiple rounds of various video games and getting half way through the second Chucky movie, Frank’s mom came down carrying an ornately decorated cake, with a horror theme, singing “Happy Birthday”. Frank groaned when his friends joined in with his mother, all of them off key and too loud as they laughed through the lyrics. He grinned as he blew out the candles, eyes closed as the light danced across his face. Gerard felt the happiest he’d been in a long time.  
“Alright guys, time to open gifts!” Frank’s mother gathered the five of them into a small circle and recorded as Frank tore through wrapping paper and tissue. He piled the gifts together in the middle if the pile, new guitar strings and picks from Ray, miscellaneous horror movies from Mikey, band shirts and CDs from Bob, and a new amp from his mom, along with tickets to a Misfits concert, which certainly earned various inhumane noises from the boy.  
“And last, but most certainly not least-” Frank held up the envelope for everyone to see, before carefully opening the orange paper, a stark contrast to the complete shredding of the other gifts’ wrapping, not that Gerard cared of course. He had began staring into his lap as Frank took the drawing out, afraid of his reaction. After a few beats of silence, he looked up. He was unable to read Frank’s expression, which he took as a bad sign.  
Oh God, he hates it doesn’t he He probably thinks I’m just some creep that stalks him and now he’s going to hate me and never want to see me again and I just ruined everything and-  
Gerard’s spiraling thoughts were cut off by a small being gripping his neck in a death hold. After enough oxygen finally reached his brain, he realized it was Frank, hugging him. After a few more moments of Frank crushing Gerard in a hug, he let go, resting his hands on the raven-haired boys’ shoulders.  
“Gee, oh my God this is so-so-” He struggled to properly articulate his feelings toward the artwork. “It’s amazing! Did you really draw this?” Gerard nodded weakly, unable to form a verbal response. His face was bright red as Frank turned to show the others from where he was now sat, essentially in Gerard’s lap. Gerard could feel his brother’s gaze on him, he could feel the message it sent- “What did I tell you?” He was never going to hear the end of it.  
Frank’s mother gushed over the detail in the drawing, causing Gerard to blush even more, if that was even possible. Frank thanked Gerard once more for the drawing, placing it in a safe place in his room before they carried on with their night.

***

It had to have been three in the morning, at least. Gerard was the only one still awake, sandwiched between Mikey and Ray’s slumbering bodies. The others had passed out about half-way through the original Godzilla movie, but Gerard’s insomnia kept him up, as well as anxiety over the days events. He had fun, sure, but he was also worried about messing everything up with Frank. Exhausted with his own mind, he pushed himself off the floor, cautiously stepping over Ray and proceeding to stumble up the steps.  
When he reached the top of the stairs, he was surprised to find Frank’s mother sitting at the kitchen table, the soft light of a lamp creating gentle shadows across her features. She was flipping through a book, it looked like a photo album, her eyes misty and almost sorrowful. Unsure of what to do, Gerard cleared his throat stiffly from where he stood in the middle of the kitchen. The older woman jumped slightly, softening when she realized the source of the sound.  
“You boys are going to give me a heart attack one of these days, I swear,” She chuckled lightly, closing the photo album before looking back up at Gerard, still standing awkwardly. “Have a seat,”  
“Why’re you up so late?” Gerard asked quietly as he sat in the chair across from her.  
“I was about to ask you the same thing,”  
“Just couldn’t sleep, I guess,” Gerard shrugged, looking at the photo album and back up at Ms. Iero inquisitively.  
“Oh, that. Well, I just thought I’d take a trip down memory lane, you know? It ended up going on a bit longer than I’d planned,” She sighed, tracing the rim of her tea mug. “I wanted to thank you for coming, by the way,” Gerard looked back up at her, surprised. Why wouldn’t he come? “Before Frank met you boys, when we were still new to town, he-well, he wasn’t in the best place. Mentally, I mean. He was defiant, his grades were poor-at best- and I swore he’d get himself killed in a fight,” She took a shaky breath, pausing to drink her tea before continuing. “I wasn’t at my prime then either, honestly. I thought, maybe the move was a mistake. Maybe this wasn’t the right thing to do, you know? Frank’s alone, I’m struggling with finances,” Gerard was at a loss of what to do, so he simply sat there silently, listening to every word Linda said.  
“I’m sure you don’t want to hear about all that. When he did meet you all, though, it was like a switch in his head-” She snapped her fingers. “His grades shot up, he was smiling and really talking more, instead of arguing. We started talking. I managed to get some rest knowing he had some people in his life who would keep him safe when I couldn’t,” She smiled at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She took Gerard’s hand in her own. “You all were there for him when I wasn’t sure how. And that is one of the best things that could have happened to us, Gerard. You lot were the best thing that could have happened to Frank. You make him so happy,” She took a moment, before speaking quietly to him. “Especially you, Gerard. You’ve made him so happy every day since he met you, I honestly can’t thank you enough,” When she finished, she squeezed his hand.  
“I-I don’t know what to say…” Gerard glanced down, clearing his throat. “Do I really make him that happy?” He was hopeful. What if Frank felt the same? He shouldn’t get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help the good feeling Ms. Iero’s words gave him.  
“You do. He talks about you a lot, you know. He’ll come home from school and ramble on about how smart and funny and creative and handsome you are,” Her smile went from soft to knowing, almost teasing. “He’s convinced you’d never feel the same for him, I’m even more convinced you already do.” Gerard felt his face flush, he knew he was being too obvious.  
He sighed at the table, unable to come up with a cover. “I-yeah, okay. I do, have for the longest time. I didn’t even-I never thought he’d…” Ms. Iero seemed to understand, as she patted his hand encouragingly.  
“You should talk to him,” Was all she said before finishing off her tea and getting up to leave. “It’s late, why don’t you head back downstairs,”  
Gerard nodded, grinning in the dark before making his way back into the basement. 

When he entered the basement, he was surprised to find Frank sitting up on the couch with his back to Gerard. He must of heard Gerard approach, because he turned around quickly, eyes wide in the dark room. When he recognized Gerard, he smiled, only barely visible in the moonlight that filtered in from the small window, caressing the features of Frank’s face carefully. Gerard smiled back.  
‘I wondered where you’d gone,” Frank spoke as Gerard sat next to him on the worn-out couch. “I woke up and couldn’t find you anywhere, I thought I’d scared you off,” He chuckled softly, shrugging.  
“Nah, I’d never leave you hanging, especially not on your birthday,” Gerard reassured the smaller boy. Frank smiled slightly at Gerard, before looking back down at his hands where they were resting in his lap, the smile sliding off his face as his brows furrowed. Seeing this, Gerard realized he’d do anything to keep another smile from falling off of Frank’s face.  
“Gerard, I- um…” He blew out a small breath of air, struggling to find the words he needed. “I-uh- I wanted to thank you, y’know. For, like, everything. I wasn’t in a super good place when I first met you guys, you know, with my parents splitting and stuff, but now I honestly can’t imagine living without you.” Just like the conversation with Frank’s mother, Gerard was at a loss. He mostly just wanted to kiss Frank senseless, make sure he knew Gerard didn’t want a life without him, but he didn’t think that was the most appropriate response in this situation. So, he continued to sit and listen to Frank.  
“I just- you’ve helped with a lot of shit, and I honestly- I just appreciate it all… so fucking much, I- you don’t even- you can’t even understand how much it means to me that you’re, y’know, still here, and stuff, and I just-” He took a moment to slow down, realizing he was rambling. “I don’t know what I did in my past life to deserve you, but goddamnit am I glad i did it.” He smiled at Gerard again, but his eyes shined with something, some sense of heartache. He smiled back at Frank, hoping he could convey the words he was too much of a coward to speak aloud.  
“I could say the same about you, Frankie, I-” He held his breath, wondering of he should just go for it. He remember what Linda had told him, and quickly gathered his courage. “I love you. So fucking much. And I’m not talking about, like, friend-love, I mean I fucking love you. Frank Anthony Iero, I am in love with you. And it’s sort of the most terrifying thing in the world.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at Frank for a while after that. They sat in a thick silence after that, before Gerard managed to look back up at the boy he loved more than anything.  
Frank’s cheeks were dusted pink- It was barely visible, but Gerard could see it- and his mouth had fallen open slightly as he stared at Gerard, his eyes blown wide. Gerard was about to bail completely and apologize when Frank quickly closed the distance between them.  
Gerard was surprised, to say the least. After a moment or two, he closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. Frank draped his arms over Gerard’s shoulders, the taller boy wrapping his around Frank’s waist. As the kiss deepened, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, tangling his fingers in the boy’s dyed hair.  
After a bit, Frank pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Gerard’s and catching his breath. Neither talked until they’d stopped panting.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Frank’s breath ghosted Gerard’s lips, making him crave them even more.  
“I think I have and idea,” Frank nearly let out a groan at the tone of Gerard’s voice as he peppered kisses across the pale skin of Gerard’s face, trailing down his jaw and to his neck.  
“Do you now?” He gently pushed Gerard down onto his back, sitting on top of his hips as he nipped at the skin on his neck.  
“Y-yeah, shit,” Gerard responded, breathlessly. Frank had found a particularly sensitive spot on Gerard’s neck, and was currently exploiting it, relishing in the way it made the other squirm and gasp beneath him.  
Frank had began to grind against Gerard slightly as he sucked on the others neck. He stopped once he heard Mikey shift slightly. When he was sure that the younger Way brother was still asleep, he planted a few more kisses to the side of Gerard’s jaw before pulling away, earning a small whine from the other. He shushed him, resting his forehead in the crook of Gerard’s neck.  
“Are you staring at my ass?” Frank asked after a few beats of silence. Gerard struggled to contain his laughter.  
“Hm, maybe,” Frank sat up slightly to glare at him. “Hey, can you blame me? You have a nice ass!” Frank rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, smiling as he returned to resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder.  
They lay like that far a while, enjoying the stillness of the night, before Gerard realized something.  
“So, what were you doing up? I didn’t wake you, did I?” Frank squirmed a bit at the question, before answering hesitantly.  
“Oh, I, um…” He sighed. “I had a nightmare.” He was clearly embarrassed, and Gerard could understand. It wasn’t the easiest thing to admit having nightmares as a teenage boy, especially to someone you’d just spent the past fifteen minutes making out with. Gerard didn’t say anything at first, just held Frank a bit tighter.  
“I’m sorry, Frankie. Do you wanna talk about it?” Frank only shrugged in response, pressing his face further into Gerard’s neck. Gerard nodded, resting his chin on top if Frank’s head.  
“I thought I’d lost you…” Frank’s voice was soft, barely audible, even in the silent house. “In the dream. You were in the middle of the street. I saw something coming, I think it was a truck, I don’t know. But when it came closer, you just turned to me. You were smiling, and you waved. I tried to- I couldn’t- couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, I just-” He cut himself off, taking a shaky breath and sitting, Gerard sat up too, and Frank crawled off the top of him.  
“I woke up just as you got hit. And then I couldn’t find you anywhere, I thought you’d-” He let out a small sob, his small body shaking. He buried his face in Gerard’s chest, gripping the soft material of his shirt like a lifeline, like if he let go, Gerard would disappear. Gerard held onto him just as tight, rubbing circles on his back.  
“That’s why I told you all that stuff,” Frank continued once he’d calmed down. “I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you, that it isn’t all just for nothing,” Gerard was unsure of what to say, so he just kept rubbing Frank’s back, placing a small his on the boy’s head as he sobbed into his chest, dampening his shirt. He could feel his heart wrenching with every cry that Frank let out.  
“I’m not going anywhere, Frankie. I couldn’t do that to you. I’m right here, and I always will be, okay? I’ll always be right here.” He felt Frank grip him tighter, muttering something that sounded like, “Okay,”  
They stayed like that for about an hour, until Gerard was sure that Frank was sound asleep. He could feel his own eyelids growing heavy, so he laid them both back down on the couch, still holding Frank close.  
“Happy Iero-ween, Frankie,” Gerard said. He could feel a small smile play on the others lips, and just as he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard a small voice whisper-  
“Happy Iero-ween, Gee.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey hoo look u finished it  
> i hope u enjoyed, if u have any feedback good or bad i wanna hear it  
> even if its just a keysmash. that is an acceptable response  
> uhhhh have a nice day and stay tuned for more Gay Shit (tm)  
> love u biiii <3


End file.
